Calme
by Wei Wuxian
Summary: Drabble Camilo pour l'anniversaire de la merveilleuse Hatsu !


Camus aimait son chez lui, le temple du verseau. Ça avait toujours été le cas, et tant mieux d'ailleurs, vu qu'il était obligé d'y passer la majorité de ses journées. Mais ce n'était aucunement pour cela qu'il s'y sentait bien. Ici, le calme régnait en maître, et nombre de livres étaient rangés soigneusement dans leur bibliothèque. Tout était toujours à sa place, prêt à l'emploi et propre. Camus tenait à ce que cela reste ainsi.

Pourtant, la quiétude de son temple n'avait pas résisté longtemps face à la tornade qu'était Milo. Dès l'instant où le scorpion avait décidé de faire partie de la vie du verseau, le calme e l'ordre n'avait plus été que souvenirs.

Milo ne se gênait pas. Il venait comme bon lui semblait, que le propriétaire des lieux soit là ou pas, et faisait ce qui lui passait par la tête jusqu'à ce que Camus lui accorde assez d'attention. C'était comme ça à chaque fois. Et au fur et à mesure des mois, Milo avait finit par se faire une place dans le cœur de Camus. Une place que personne d'autre n'aurait pu ou n'aurait cherché à avoir.

Dès lors, il était devenu impossible de canaliser Milo. Toute la joie avec laquelle il vivait s'était amplifié, et toute son exubérance aussi. Et tout ça pour le plus grand malheur de l'ancien calme du temple du verseau, mais aussi au plus grand bonheur de son propriétaire, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait encore un peu de calme qui flottait dans l'air. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Milo n'était pas encore rentré de mission. Camus profitait donc des ses dernières heures ou minutes de silence pour finir un livre. Il l'avait déjà lu plusieurs fois mais il ne s'en lassait pas.

Soudain, il y eut un grand fracas, la porte des appartements du temple rencontrant violemment le mur, puis, Milo arriva et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, sa tête trouvant une place sur les cuisses de son amant. Il avait l'air épuisé. Presque à bout de patience aussi. Mais sachant que le scorpion n'en possédait pas beaucoup, ce n'était pas bien étonnant et ne voulait pas dire grand chose.

Sans dire quoi que ce soit, Camus fit passer l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant. Il savait que ce genre de geste était exactement ce qu'il fallait pour le calmer et le détendre. Et détendu il le fut tellement qu'il finit par s'endormir.

Comme à chaque fois que Milo s'endormait avant lui, Camus ne pu s'empêcher de mettre de côté tout ce qu'il faisait pour le regarder. Il était tellement adorable. Si adorable qu'un léger sourire, presque invisible, vint prendre place sur les lèvres du verseau. C'était dans ces moments qu'il se rendait véritablement copte d'à quel point il aimait Milo. Car même s'il ne le disait jamais, tout deux savait que c'était le cas. Comment ne pas aimer Milo aussi ? Il était tout ce que Camus avait un jour pu désirer.

D'un mouvement presque machinale, il déposa son livre sans bruit sur la table basse puis une de ses mains se perdit dans les longs cheveux bleus étalés sur ses cuisses. Ses doigts remontèrent doucement jusqu'à arriver à son crâne qu'il massa doucement. Pendant de longues minutes, il ne fit rien d'autre. Il avait sûrement d'autres choses à faire, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas ce léger temps de répit qui pourrait faire le moindre mal. Encore moins s'il le passait avec Milo.

~o~

Milo ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il était bien, au chaud sous un plaid, allongé confortable sur le canapé, l'odeur d'un bon repas dans les narines. Minute. Il n'était pas aller chez Camus ? Est-e que ça voulait dire que son cher et tendre l'avait couvert pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid et qu'il était maintenant en train de leur préparer leur dîner ? Par Athéna, Camus était vraiment l'homme parfait.

Le plus silencieusement possible, en tout cas pour lui, Milo se leva du canapé et alla rejoindre l'amour de sa vie en cuisine. Il profita de l'effet de surprise pour se jeter sur lui et lui offrir un énorme câlin, et manquer de les ébouillanter dans le même temps mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

Et pendant tout le reste de la soirée, Milo s'appliqua à ne laissait quasiment aucun instant de silence. À part peut-être quand il pu avoir Camus de blottit dans ses bras pour la nuit. Mais même là, il n'y avait pas de silence, le léger ronflement du scorpion emplissait la pièce. Oui, le calme du temple du verseau était définitivement mort, et Camus espérait qu'il ne revienne jamais.


End file.
